vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster of Red (Shakespeare)
Summary Caster of "Red" is the Caster-class Servant of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War. While he is originally summoned by Jean Rum, he later becomes one of the Servants of Shirou Kotomine. Caster's True Name is William Shakespeare, a famous poet and playwright of 16th century England. Much of his life is a mystery, and he is well known for his many plays, from historical dramas to comedies and tragedies. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Caster of Red, William Shakespeare Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Age: 52 at time of death of his real-life counterpart Gender: Male Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Creation (Can replicate figures from an opponent's life as shadow actors that follow a script he provides them with), Mind Manipulation (By using his shadow actors to force his opponents to relive the worst parts of their life, he can destroy their minds), Summoning (Can produce phantoms with his writing), can enhance items and cause coincidences with his writing, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Can identify protagonists and when "death flags" have been triggered), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Preparation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Wall level (Like most other Caster-class Servants, he's physically helpless when compared to other Servants in close-combat, but he is still much stronger than humans of the modern era). Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Should be comparable to magi and can react to and track Servants, even if he can't fight them directly). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High. While he is not a combat Servant, his stamina should still be far above that of a human's. Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: His pen and book Intelligence: Shakespeare, despite his class, is absolutely terrible in the use of magecraft in battle due to being a playwright in life rather than a magus. Along with his low parameters, he is completely unsuited for combat of any form. However, as one of the most skillful writers in all of history, he is a master of understanding human language, mannerisms, emotions, and thought patterns, allowing him to best scar his opponents with his Noble Phantasm. He uses his writing prowess to enhance the legend of other objects, allowing him to turn famous but otherwise mundane objects into C-rank Noble Phantasms. He is also an expert at preserving his own life for as long as his Master is left with the minimum amount of safety. However, for all his wiliness and literary brilliance, he is also a narcissist and puts his writing first and foremost, quoting himself in conversation and is willing to compromise the well-being of his allies if it means writing a spectacular story. Weaknesses: Shakespeare is an awful combatant and is somewhat arrogant. He is not interested in fighting or winning as long as he can spectate interesting events. He freezes up if there's nothing interesting to write about. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms First Folio.jpg|Shakespeare using First Folio on Jeanne to break her mind First_Folio_FA.gif|First Folio being used against Frankenstein's monster in the anime First_Folio_2_FA.gif|First Folio used against Jeanne in the anime FirstFolio.gif|''Fate/Grand Order'' ver. First Folio: When the Curtain Rises, the Applause Shall Be As Ten Thousand Thunders: Shakespeare's Noble Phantasm, his ultimate play with varying effects. While it deals no damage, it excels at dealing with other Heroic Spirits, nearly all of which have some kind of guilty conscience, exploiting their guilt to destroy their minds. After spending time researching his opponent, Shakespeare uses a series of shadow actors and illusions to recreate scenes from his target's lives, haunting them and forcing them to relive their past trauma as Shakespeare narrates, picking them apart with mocking remarks. Following his script, his shadow actors can take the form of individuals from his target's lives, such as a Victor Frankenstein that treated his creation kindly, throwing her into a grief-stricken rage that could only be broken with a Command Spell. Despite this, the actors cannot act autonomously or deviate from their script, so it is possible to see through it if they realize they aren't responding properly. This is difficult, however, due to Shakespeare's great writing skill. However, when empowered by Semiramis' Hanging Gardens of Babylon, the First Folio's powers are elevated, allowing it to replay Jeanne d'Arc entire life to her, including the events that proceeded after her death. As such, she was forced to relive her burning at the stake, as well as the atrocities committed by her close associate, Gilles de Rais, in her name. This Gilles had a limited degree of autonomy, allowing it to respond and act as the real Gilles did, making the illusion even more powerful and difficult to break. Class Skills Item Construction: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Shakespeare's Item Construction has been lost and replaced with his Enchant skill. Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a magus. Due to never practicing magecraft in life, Shakespeare is limited to producing a "Study" that hides him from the detection of other Servants, allowing him to make observations unimpeded and write his stories in privacy. Personal Skills Enchant: A skill, also known as Literary Masterpiece Endowment, that endows new concepts to items as enchantments, bolstering their ability. Using his ability as a writer, Shakespeare is able to raise mundane objects to the level of a Noble Phantasm by writing about them and their capabilities at length. A simple pebble could be elevated to the level of an E-rank Noble Phantasm due to having no special traits worth writing about, but a weapon of fine craftsmanship and fame, such as Shirou Kotomine's Miike Tenta Mitsuyo, can be raised to the power of a C-rank Noble Phantasm. He accomplishes this by writing about how it is "magnificently sharp" and "can receive all attacks". The King's Men: Shakespeare's acting troupe, the King's Men, which he materializes as shadow actors that follow the scripts he provides them with, utilizing them for his Noble Phantasm. They are not meant for combat, but they can be used for such if needed. Self-Preservation: Due to lacking virtually any direct combat abilities, Shakespeare prefers to avoid fighting at all, as reflected in this skill. As long as he provides the bare minimum amount of protection for his Master, Shakespeare is able to near completely avoid any sort of harm by never entering combat, thus allowing him to safely make observations. Gallery Shakespeare Original.png|Shakespeare's original design in Fate/Complete Material IV Shakespeare FGO.png|Shakespeare in Fate/Grand Order Shakespeare FGO4.png|Shakespeare's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Iihiko Shishime (Medaka Box) Iihiko's profile (Speed is Equalized. Caster has knowledge of Iihiko's stories, and iihiko knows who Shakespeare is from reputation. Caster is given prep.) Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fate Users Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Preparation Users